STRUCTURE OF ARSENIC ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Arsenic (As) has 33 known isotopes and at least 10 isomers. Only one of these isotopes, As-75, is stable; as such, it is considered a monoisotopic element. The longest-lived radioisotope is As-73 has a half-life of 80 days. Arsenic has been proposed as a "salting" material for nuclear weapons (cobalt is another, better-known salting material). STRUCTURE OF As-73, As -75, As-77, As-79, As-81, As-83, As-85, As-87, As-89, AND As-91 WITH S = -3/2 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides having S = -3/2 you may study carefully the diagram of my STRUCTURE OF As-75 . In the diagram you see that the structure of the above nuclides belongs to a group which gives the one stable structure of As-75 with S =-3/2 Of course by removing two neutrons of opposite spins we get the unstable structure of As-73 or by adding two extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the unstable structure of As-77 In other words the unstable structures of the above nuclides are based on the stable structure of As-75. The instability of these nuclides is due to the fact that the arrangement of nucleons breaks the high symmetry. In some cases as in the case of the stable structure of As-75 we observe several blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron. However in all other cases with blank positions they cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions because they brake the high symmetry. ' ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE Of As-66, As-64, AND As-62 ' In the following diagram of As-66 you see how this structure of odd number of protons and neutrons ( 33 protons and 33 neutrons) gives S =0. In this case the even number of deuterons existing from p1n1 to p32n32 gives a total S =0 and two blank positions at +Hp1 and -HP6 for receiving the p33(+1/2) and the n33(-1/2) which give S = 0. Of course in the absence of neutrons we see that the structures of As-64 and As-62 are based on the structure of As-66. For example in the structure of As-62 with S = +1 we have two absent neutrons with negative spins and two absent neutrons with opposite spins giving S = 0. That is, the total spin of As-62 is given by S = 0 - 2(-1/2) - 0 = +1 ' ' '''DIAGRAM OF As-66 WITH S = 0 This structure consists of six horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -HP6. Here the deuterons from p13n13 to p20n20 are not shown because they are in front of the parallelepiped of Mg-24 and behind it at the horizontal planes -HP2, +HP3 -HP4 and +HP5 giving S =0. Also the p30n30 is not shown because it is behind the p12 n12. Moreover the p31n31 and p32n32 are not shown because they are in front of p1n1 and behind the n2p2 respectively ' ' ' n33………p12......n12..........p29' ' -HP6 n11......p11……n29 ' ' p24....... n10......p10…….... n28' ' +HP5 n24……….p9........n9 …….p28 ' ' n23.........p8........n8...........p27' ' -HP4 p23.........n7........p7........n27 ' ' p22.........n6........p6............n26' ' +HP3 n22………p5........n5……….p26 ' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' -HP2 p21……..n3……..p3………..n25 ' ' n2………p2' ' +HP1 p1........n1..........p33 ' ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF As-67, As-69, AND As-71 WITH S =-5/2 In the presence of the one extra n34 (-1/2 ) which fills the blank position between the p29 and p30 in the structure of As-66 we get the As-67. But in this structure the p31n31 changes the spin from S = +1 to S = -1 because it goes from the +HP1 to -HP6 in order to make horizontal bonds in front of the n11p11. Since this change of spin gives S = -2 the total spin of As-67 is given by S = - 2 + 1(-1/2) = -5/2 Then in the presence of more extra neutrons of opposite spins we see that the structures of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of As-67. For example the As-75 with S =-5/2 has 8 more extra neutrons of opposite spins. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF As-65, As-63, AND As-61 WITH S= -3/2 In the absence of neutrons I found that the structure of the above nuclides is based on the structure of As-67 with S =-5/2. For example in the structure of As-65 we have two absent neutrons with positive spins. That is the total spin of As-65 is given by S = -5/2 - 2(-1/2) = -3/2 NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF As-68, As-70, As-80, As-82, AND As-84 Here the structure of As-68 with S=+3 is based on the structure of As-66 in which the deuteron p29n29 changes the spin from S =-1 to S =+1 because it goes from the –HP6 to the +HP1 for making horizontal bonds with p1n2. Since this change gives S =+2 we get the structure of As -68 because the two extra neutrons have positive spins. That is S = +2 + 2(+1/2) = +3 Under this new structure we see that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of As-68 with S =+3. For example the As-82 with S = +1 has 4 more extra neutrons of negative spins and 10 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is the total spin of As -82 is given by S = +3 + 4(-1/2) + 0 = +1. ' ' 'NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF As-72, AS-74, As-76, And As -78 WITH S = -2 ' After a careful analysis we found that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on a new structure which is similar to the structure of As-66. In this case the p33(-1/2) becomes p33(+1/2) because it goes from the +HP1 to -HP6 in order to make the deuteron p31n31 with S = -1. For example under this new condition the As-72 with S = -2 has two extra neutrons of negative spins and 14 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is the total spin of the As-72 is given by S = -1 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = -2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts